Tetsuya Ogawa
right|300px Perfil *'Nombre:' TETSUYA, TETSU69 *'Nombre Real:' Tetsuya Ogawa *'Posición:' Bajista, músico, letrista, compositor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 03 de octubre de 1969 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Osaka, Japón *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Estatura:' 168cm *'Signo:' Libra *'Bandas:' L'Arc~en~Ciel, Creature Creature *Página oficial *Facebook oficial *Instagram oficial *Twitter oficial *Blog oficial *Nicovideo oficial *Perfil oficial Universal music *Perfil oficial Warner music *Youtube oficial *Youtube VEVO oficial *Wikipedia japonesa Biografía TETSU es el líder y bajista de la famosa banda de rock nipón L'Arc~en~Ciel, aunque también tiene una carrera como solista. Está casado con Ayana Sakai. Nació el 03 de octubre de 1969 en Osaka, Japón. Su verdadero nombre es Tetsuya Ogawa. Su familia está compuesta por su madre, su padre, y dos hermanas. Durante su infancia soñaba con ser corredor de Fórmula 1, sin embargo, en su quinto año escolar, descubre su pasión por la música. A mediados de sus estudios, conoce a Ken Kitamura (conocido como ken), quien se convierte en su senpai y lo guía para que se especialice en tocar y dominar el bajo, y luego tocar juntos. La principal inspiración musical de Tetsu fue la banda de rock DEAD END, la que motivó al muchacho a que, después de iniciar sus estudios de preparatoria, formara su propia banda. En la preparatoria, se une a una banda, que luego se hace llamar Byston Well, con la cual se dedicaban principalmente a tocar versiones de DEAD END. Byston Well se queda sin batería y guitarra, ya que los integrantes decidieron abandonar el grupo para seguir sus estudios. Es entonces cuando este chico le pide ayuda a su antiguo amigo y senpai Ken, que participa un tiempo en la banda como guitarrista. Pero Ken también decide continuar con sus estudios y abandonar la banda. Con esto, Byston Well se desarma. Después de tanto tiempo entra en garena y se vuelve gamer, su cuenta actual es Tetsuya.Cl y su jefa es JyuViole.Cl que lo domina en cualquier momento. Es en 1991 cuando Tetsu, junto con el guitarrista Hiro, comienzan la búsqueda de los nuevos integrantes de su banda. Fue en un club donde el líder oye cantar a HYDE que tocaba esa noche con su grupo Jelsarem's Rod, el cual HYDE pertenecía como el guitarrista, por el destino su vocalista se enfermó y HYDE tuvo que suplirlo, Tetsu al escucharlo lo invita a formar parte de su banda. Aunque HYDE se negó, argumentando que él era guitarrista y no vocalista, terminó cediendo y llevándose consigo al baterista de su antigua banda, Pero. A partir de este momento, comienza su carrera musical. En el año 2001, L'Arc~en~Ciel sufre un letargo indefinido, durante el cual Tetsu comienza su carrera como solista, con el nombre de Tetsu69 y con el cual lanza varios Singles y un Álbum que contenía las canciones wonderful world / TIGHTROPE bajo la marca de SPROUSE, su propio sello. Un año más tarde vuelve con nuevo trabajo, Shinkirou que presenta con la discográfica Warner Music Group. A finales del 2002 publica su primer y único álbum, Suite November y más tarde hace una canción más para el álbum tributo LOVE for NANA, del manga del mismo nombre, titulada REVERSE. En el 2005, durante el segundo descanso de la banda, Tetsu colabora con el proyecto de MORRIE vocalista del disuelto grupo DEAD END, en su grupo llamado Creature Creature. En 2006 Tetsu se une a nueva banda llamada Creature Creature que forman: Minoru en la guitarra (ex: THE MAD CAPSULE MARKETS), MORRIE como vocal (ex: DEAD END) y él como bajista. El 19 de julio sacarán sus primeros tres singles al mercado: Red, Kaze no to y Paradise y el 30 de agosto su primer álbum, todo ello con la discográfica Danger Crue Records. En el 2007, Tetsu cambia su nombre de solista por el suyo propio, y realizó un nuevo Single, Can't Stop Believing. A diferencia de sus compañeros de banda, Tetsu es el único que no fuma. En el videoclip de la canción LOVE FLIES Tetsu le quita el cigarro a una de las modelos, reemplazándolo por una flor. En diciembre de 2009 Tetsu da a conocer que decide cambiar su nombre a TETSUYA, esto influenciado por la pérdida de un conocido cercano de él. El año 2010 pausa sus actividades con el single Roulette que es también OP del anime HEROMAN. El 16 de julio de 2010 lanza el PV Looking for light. El año 2015 fue un año de muchas sorpresas de TETSUYA para sus fans: - Habilitó su Fanclub oficial llamando CELUXE. - Dio inicio a su gira en Japón LIVE THANK YOU. - Inició de su Staff Blog y sus cuentas oficiales: Facebook, Twitter, Youtube, LINE, Instagram. En uno de sus conciertos en noviembre dio a conocer una versión del tema Time goes on ~Awa no You ni~, creado originalmente para L'Arc~en~Ciel, perteneciente al álbum SMILE. En diciembre de 2015 realiza el lanzamiento en simultáneo de los singles Make a Wish y Time goes on ~Awa no You ni~. Discografía Albums TETSUYA_-_Suite_November.jpg|Suite November TETSU69 20.11.2002 TETSUYA_-_COME_ON!_(Regular_edition).jpg|COME ON! 05.01.2011 Mini-albums TETSUYA_-_I_WANNA_BE_WITH_YOU_(Regular_edition).jpg|I WANNA BE WITH YOU 18.07.2018 Singles TETSUYA_-_wonderful_world_TIGHTROPE_(Regular_edition).jpg|wonderful world / TIGHTROPE TETSU69 18.07.2001 TETSUYA_-_Shinkirou.jpg|Shinkirou TETSU69 28.08.2002 TETSUYA_-_15_12_Fifteen_Half.jpg|15 1/2 TETSU69 23.10.2002 TETSUYA_-_WHITE_OUT_~memory_of_a_color~.jpg|WHITE OUT ~Memory of a color~ TETSU69 13.02.2003 TETSUYA_-_Can't_stop_believing_(Regular_edition).jpg|Can't stop believing tetsu 14.03.2007 TETSUYA_-_Roulette_(Regular_edition).jpg|Roulette 19.05.2010 TETSUYA_-_LOOKING_FOR_LIGHT_(Regular_edition).jpg|LOOKING FOR LIGHT 18.08.2010 TETSUYA_-_lonely_girl_(Regular_edition).jpg|lonely girl 10.11.2010 TETSUYA_-_Make_a_Wish_(Regular_edition).jpg|Make a Wish 07.09.2016 TETSUYA_-_Time_goes_on_~Awa_no_You_ni~_(Regular_edition).jpg|Time goes on ~Awa no You ni~ 07.09.2016 TETSUYA_-_I_Surrender_(Regular_edition).jpg|Aisarenda I Surrender 14.06.2017 DVD TETSUYA_-_FIRST_TOUR_2010_Roulette_wo_Mawase!_~LIVE_&_DOCUMENTARY_FILMS~.jpg|FIRST TOUR 2010 Roulette wo Mawase! ~LIVE & DOCUMENTARY FILMS~ 15.12.2010 TETSUYA_-_LIVE_SELECTIONS_2010-2012.jpg|LIVE SELECTIONS 2010-2012 03.10.2012 TETSUYA_-_THANK_YOU.jpg|THANK YOU 02.07.2017 TETSUYA_-_15th_ANNIVERSARY_LIVE.jpg|15th ANNIVERSARY LIVE 25.04.2018 TETSUYA_-_LIVE_SELECTIONS_2010-2012.jpg|LIVE SELECTIONS 2010-2012 03.10.2012 Libros TETSUYA_-_Tetsugaku.jpg|Tetsugaku 19.03.2004 TETSUYA_-_tetsu's_gear_closet.jpg|tetsu's gear closet 12.2005 TETSUYA_-_Tetsugaku_2_(Regular_edition).jpg|Tetsugaku 2 10.12.2012 Otras compilaciones *16.03.2005 LOVE for NANA ~Only 1 Tribute~ (#4 REVERSE) (TETSU69) *04.09.2013 DEAD END Tribute -SONG OF LUNATICS- (#4 Night Song) (tetsuya feat. Hideki from SIAM SHADE, Murohime Shin & Yamazaki Kei from Venomstrip) Curiosidades *Cónyuge: Ayana Sakai *Padre de 2 hijos *Su libro de artista publicado en el 2010 ocupó el #6 en los Talent Book Charts. *Dijo que su sueño era ser un corredor de F1 Galería TetsuyaOgawa.jpg Tetsuya2.jpg TETSUYA_03.jpg TETSUYA_04.jpg TETSUYA_05.jpg TETSUYA_06.jpg TETSUYA_07.jpg TETSUYA_08.jpg TETSUYA_09.jpg TETSUYA_10.jpg TETSUYA_11.jpg TETSUYA_12.jpg Revistas Bass_Magazine_Special_Feature_Series_-_TETSUYA_(L'Arc~en~Ciel)_2010-01.jpg|Bass Magazine (Enero 2010) Bass_Magazine_-_TETSUYA_(L'Arc~en~Ciel)_2012-03.jpg|Bass Magazine Marzo (2012) Videografía thumb|left|300 px|Aisarenda I Surrender (Junio 2017) thumb|right|300 px|READY FOR WARP (Julio 2018) thumb|left|300 px|I WANNA BE WITH YOU (Julio 2018) Categoría:Perfiles Categoría:Bajistas Categoría:Letrista Categoría:Compositor